Entering the world of Reborn
by Kurodekira
Summary: This was previously named KHR FANGIRLS but my editor decided against it . Also rated M for future chapters . What would happen if two FANGIRLS who both love Katekyo Hitman Reborn got transported into the world of KHR .
1. Chapter 1 Khr world

**A/N: konnichiwa Minna. I am a new writer emerging from the depths of a dark hell and into the light i am writing this fanfiction with my friend both hope that you welcome us into the world of writers with open arms and a parental gaze and to help keep us in line and in check.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Khr if I did there would be plenty of R27 and 1827 moments and Tsuna wouldn't really be stupid only pretending to be that way. There is some OCNESS but I'm trying my best to keep it to a minimum and yes this will not exactly follow the anime or the manga.**

Well enjoy (⌒▽⌒):

_text message_

_thought_

* * *

Brianna:_What is math homework?_  
Vernesha(Hikaru):_We don't have any_  
Brianna:_Really?_  
Vernesha(Hikaru):_Yeah because we had that test_  
Brianna:_OMG! Yes *bows and bangs head on the ground like Gokudera*  
XD_  
Vernsha(Hikaru):_Māmā Gokudera it will be alright  
SHUT UP YOU BASEBALL FREAK!_  
Brianna:_Lol jk ahh Vernesha(Hikaru) this is why i text you so late at night  
And we're fanfiction fanatics together XD!  
Hahaha_  
Vernesha(Hikaru):_Gokudera!  
Kamikorosu herbivores you're crowding  
Hieeeee! Hibari_  
Brianna:_I'll bite you to death * takes tonfas out of nowhere*  
[I love how he just pulls the tonfas out of nowhere]_  
Vernesha(Hikaru):_Hieeee! Gomen Hibari-San  
[I know right I love Hibari]_  
Brianna:_Ok need to stopp fan girling is not good right now_  
Vernesha(Hikaru):_Kawaī I have a Fanfic for you it's called hacker_

Brianna:_\[^.^]/ already read it  
Lol  
And the secound series  
Its good_  
Vernesha(Hikaru):_I'm waiting till the second one is complete you should start reviewing things_  
Brianna:_Lol read this one  
Title is...  
Its KHR react! Its where khr people stumble on finding fanfiction  
Lol_  
Vernesha(Hikaru):_After my 1827. K?_  
Brianna:_Alrighty im kinda pissed at hibari currently after reading a 1827 soo...  
Yea just finish_

Vernesha(Hikaru):_What nooooooooooooo! I refuse to allow any one to be mad at kyo... I mean Hibari_

* * *

*they both slowly transition into an alternate universe( the KHR world)

* * *

Mukuro :"What's wrong with saying Kyouya ~"  
Brianna:_Ahhh Mukuro i didnt know you could be on this text messaging system_  
Hibari:"Hn"

Vernesha:_Ever fanfic I read says he doesn't like people calling him kyo... Damn it, just don't get bitten to death_  
Hibari:"Ill bite you both to die"

* * *

*they both realize that they are in the KHR world*

* * *

"Shoot I was to late Bri! Speak to me,"Hikaru says nervously.  
*disconnects phone*  
Ittia  
"Bri! Tsuna stop your guardian." Hikaru yelled.  
"Hieeee!" Tsuna squealed. "Me ummm.. Hibari-san could you stop.." Tsuna was cut off when Hibari's tonfa just missed his face. "Shut up herbivore." Hibari says angrily. "What are you doing to juudiame?" Gokudera yelled while throwing his dynamite at Hibari. Just as Hibari is about to hit Gokudera he hears Mukuro . "Kufufufu," laughs Mukuro

* * *

"Umm...," Brianna says nervously."Can i get your guys' autograph," she say suddenly gaining confidence."Pleaseeeee?"

"For a pretty lady like you of course,"

"Shamal says while entering.

"Ahhhh! GET AWAY FROM MEEE!" Brianna yells while running away but because of her clumsiness she trips and falls.

"Bri!" Hikaru squeks.

"Should I treat you," Shamal say looking concerned.

"No!" Brianna says while quickly getting up to show both Hikaru and Shamal that she is fine.

"Stay away from them you pervert doctor," Tsuna says while walking over to where Hikaru and Brianna are.

Hibari mad form being ignored and also the fact that the herbivore are forming a crowd right in front of his face, hits Tsuna in the head with a tonfa.

"Hieeee!," Tsuna squeals while failing to the ground from the force of the impact. Hikaru and Brianna both bend down to check on Tsuna.

"Are you ok Tsuna-kun?" Both girls say in unison.

"Juudiame! You bastard Hibari." Gokudera states angrily while throwing dynamite at the Skylark took this as a challenge, which Gokudera didn't mind obliging to.

"Māmā Gokudera. Calm down Tsuna's just having fun with Hibari-san." Yamamoto chimed in just as begin to feel exclude from the game he thought that they were playing.

"Shut up yakubaka," Gokudera said momentarily forgetting his fight with Hibari. Which was a big mistakes because Hibari hit him on the head with his tonfa.

Gokudera fell to the floor in the same way Tsuna did. Looking at Gokudera Brianna and Hikaru begin to argue over who would go check on them or rather which one of them had to leave Tsuna and go help the bomber. While the two girls were arguing Yamamoto decided to go and check on Gokudera himself.

"Kufufufufu," Mukuro laughed at the sight of the two girls arguing."Oya. Of course you may have my autograph as long as you don't hurt my Chrome." Mukuro said with a sneaky smirk on his face.

This caused Brianna to look up from her argument with Hikaru and (because her fangirl systems overloaded) she fainted. Luckily Hikaru was there to catch her before she hit the ground. Hikaru lay her friend down on the ground next to Tsuna who was now eyeing them curiously. Hibari stared at them as they began to form ,what Hibari tought was an even tighter crowd.

"Hn" he said which caused Hikaru to look up from her fainted friend Making eye contact with Hibari. "Herbivores you're crowding," he said while staring her directly in the eye (more like glaring). "Kyaa! Hibari-san," she squealed happily and took out her phone and took a picture of him.

This surprised everyone and they all took time to stare at the girl who had dared take a picture of Hibari. Then Hikaru did something more unbelievable she stood up walked over and punched Hibari hard enough to knock him off balance. Brianna who had woken up a few seconds before her friend Hikaru had punched the Skylark grabbed her friend and pulled her back far away from Hibari.

"What were you thinking Ver...," Brianna started to say

"Hikaru,name," Hikaru said to her friend interrupting her.

"Hikaru whatever. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." she said.

"It just happened my fangirl power lead me to it I wasn't thinking straight."

"We need to es..." Brianna started but was cut off by the Skylark.

"Omnivore," you're coming with me Hibari said while standing. This caused Hikaru to look up at him in disbelief. "Now!" He yelled.

She grabbed Brianna's hand and started walking towards the Skylark nervously trying to think of something to say to make sure they wouldn't get bitten to death.

"Kufufufufu where do you think you're going with my little bunny," Mukuro said while looking at Brianna.

"Bri I think he's referring to you," Hikaru whispered to her friend.

"You can keep the herbivore I just want the omnivore," Hibari said looking at Hikaru.

"Ver.. I mean Hikaru I think he's referring to you. What do we do,we can't be separated,at least not until we know what's going on.

"Say something Bri"

"You started it you say something!"

"Ummmm we have to stay together," Hikaru said to the cloud and mist gaurdians anxiously.

"Kamikorosu, omnivore if you and your herbivore friend don't come here right now." Hibari said confidently.

The two girls began to walk over to Hibari, both of them thinking; _I really don't want to get bitten to death_. Mukuro stepped in front of the two girls blocking their path just as they were about to be within arms length of Hibari.

"Kufufufufu. Did you think I'd let you take my new toy with you that easily. K-yo-u-ya," Mukuro said in a taunting voice.

At that moment a murderous auras were being emitted from both Hibari and Mukuro. Hibari pulled out his tonfas and Mukuro pulled out his trident. Everyone in the room began to feel uncomfortable except for the to girls Hikaru and Brianna.

"Ciaossu," Reborn said as he came in through the open window with Colonello right behind him.

"Yo, kora." Colonello said. "What's going on,kora?"

"Well ummm..." Tsuna said unsure of how to explain the situation.

Just then Ryohei entered the room yelling like he usually did. He had come into the room because he had seen Colonello come in through the window But was surprised to see the others.  
"EXTREME! MASTER COLONELLO, SAWADA, SHAMAL, MUKURO, HIBARI, REBORN, YAMAMOTO, GOKUDERA! HELLO! Ryohei said extremely louder than usual. Then he looked to the two girls. "EXTREMELY WHO ARE YOU?"

"Onii-san don't be loud" Tsuna scolded. He turned to look at the two girls thinking ; onii-chan is right though who are these two. "Who..."

CLANG!CLANG! The sound of metal against metal resonated throughout the room. Eveyone turned ther attention towards the cause of the sound.

(dialogue between Hibari and Mukuro )

"Kufufufufu."

CLANG!CLANG!

"Kamikorosu!"

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

" you can. Kufufufufu"

CLANG! CLANG!

"The herbivore and the omnivore are mine."

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"Kufufufufu. Now that's not nice. You shouldnt go around claiming other peoples things. Besides I'm sure the little bunny and her friend would rather come with me."

CLANG!CLANG!

(dialogue between Hibari and Mukuro end but the fight continues)

"Oī dame Tsuna controll you gardians," Reborn says as he kicks Tsuna which sends Tsuna flying into lambo who is just now entering the room.  
"Hieeee," Tsuna quickly stands up realizing that he had fallen on something. "Gomen Lambo."  
"Gotta...stay...calm..!" The small child says while trying to hold back tears. "Wahhhhh." Lambo cried and pulled out the ten year bazooka.

POOF! A cloud of pink smoke appeared and adult Lambo emerged from it.

"Adult lambo," Tsuna says this causes the two girls Hikaru and Brianna to turn around.

"Oh. It's been awhile young Vongola." Adult lambo says smiling at Tsuna And then he begins to look around. "Oh this must be that time when Hibari and mukuro got in that fight over those girls from..."

"Romeo!" Bianchi yells from the door to the room which was left open by Ryohei.

"Aniki" Gokudera says just before gripping his stomach and passing out on the ground.

Bianchi ,for once ignoring the fact that her brother had passed out, pulled out some poison cooking from nowhere. Adult Lambo began to run towards the door.

"That isn't Romeo it's. Adult Lambo." Tsuna said as he tried to persuade Bianchi.

It was at that moment that Hana and Kyoko entered the room after seeing Bianchi.

"Bianchi-san" Kyoko said.

Hana stood and stared at Adult with sparkles in her eyes before she began to run towards Lambo stopped as he saw Hana start running towards him with sparkles in her eyes. This gave Bianchi the perfect opportunity to throw her poison cooking at who she believed to be her Ex-Boyfriend Romeo. Tsuna who seemed to have made it just in time pushed lambo out of the way and into Yamamoto who was on the floor next to Gokudera. Lambo quickly got up and moved to Yamamoto's demise because he got hit with poison cooking. Kyoko who was confused as to what was going on decided to ask Bianchi what she was which Bianchi responsed with getting revenge.

Lambo decided to hide behind Hana who didn't seem to notice what he was doing but was really excited that her dream guy was touching her.

"Just a few more seconds," Adult lambo said which made Hana blushed furiously.

Hana was hit with poison cooking just as a cloud of pink smoke appeared behind Adult Lambo was gone and in his place was normal Lambo. When Bianchi didn't see Romeo anymore she turned to Kyoko and said "lets go shopping."

"Ok!" Kyoko replied. "Lets take Hana home first and make sure she is ok."

Bianchi walked over and picked up her brother and Hana and Then said, "Ok. I need to take Hayato home."

As they were leaving Kyoko asked Bianchi to help her make bentos for everyone.

"Of course I'll help you." Bianchi replied.

"EXTREME! We get kyoko and Bianchi's bentos!"  
"oniichan" Kyoko says just now realizing her brother was here.

Everyone who was not hit with poison cooking stopped what they were doing and stared at Bianchi and Kyoko. Reborn and Colonello who had been hiding since Bianchi entered stared out from there hiding place. Hibari and Mukuro stopped fighting for a moment but then continued. Brianna and Hikaru who had been watching since Lambo entered and were on the floor trying to hold back laughs at the exchange between everyone,stood up with fear in there eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"They both scream gaining notice from everyone aside from shamal who they had bitten to death and who now needed medical attention and Gokudera who was still passed out.  
"Who are you,kora?" Colonello says while coming out of the place where he was hiding with Reborn.

Hibari and Mukuro stop fighting because both are interested in finding out who the two girls are.

"... Im Brianna this is Hikaru or Vernesha and i just want to say that you guys are hilarious and should be on a international comedy tv." Brianna begins to mumble, "not that you aren't." She begins speaking loudly again but anyways I'm really a fan and just keeping doing what youre doing. Ill just stay over here and watch." Brianna leans into Vernesha and says. "we need and escape plan. Now!"

"Ahh bri don't tell them my american name use my Japanese name Hikaru" she whispered back to her friend.  
"Ciaossu Hikaru and Brianna." Reborn says  
The girls look at each other. _shit we're screwed, _they both think  
"Herbivore what did you say about comedy show," Hibari says to Brianna  
"Oya! Kyouya don't bully my little bunny." Mukuro says protectively.

Hikaru turns to Brianna and says to her friend, "Bri run now." As Brianna is about to run out the door she pauses.

"Bri hurry up! Go!" Hikaru said glaring at everyone in the room daring them to follow Brianna.

"Oh shitt!"Brianna says as a darkening atmosphere appears at the door way.

Hikaru turns around to see why Brianna stopped running and suddenly her eyes grew wide from the shock. Everyone else except Reborn and Colonello had a look of fear in their eyes.

* * *

Kamikorosu i'll bite you to death.

onii-chan big brother

oī hey in the informal way

A/N: Oooh my little darlings a cliff hanger for you.

**_ What is the dark aura can you guess who or what it is?_**

I will only continue to the next chapter if I get 2 reviews and if I do get those reviews Chapter 2 will be published on all hallows eve.

please review *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


	2. HDW mode and the Vindice part 1

**A/N:sorry for being late with the release. Gomenasai!**

**Konnichiwa mīna I'm back once again with another chapter and I would like to thank the following people**

**for following and reviewing:**

**FAnFIcFAnATiC1318**

**and**

**C-mpL1caT3d**

**For just reviewing:**

**JuJu(guest) **

** For just following :**

**Lotori**

**thank you a lot for reviewing editor-chans for all that you help me get through and for motivating me by reviewing on fanfiction and in real life.**

**Disclaimer: let's just say that if I owned khr there would be alot more 6927**

_'thought' _

Well Enjoy （＾∇＾）

_**HYPERDYINGWILL MODE AND THE VINDICE PART ONE**_

* * *

The temperature of the room dropped at least 50° and the sound of chains rattling and clanking could be heared. A fog began to fill the room slow and mysterious, staying low to the ground. The looming figures at the door commanded the attention of the entire room. They were dressed in all black ; however bandages covered the parts of their body not clothed by the black garb. The black looks they also donned seem to be flying freely and some invisible wind. Everyone stood paralyzed and unable to speak ; For they were stuck in a fear filled trance by the figures standing at the door.

Gokudera, who had woken up having recovered unlike the others who had been hit with Bianchi's poison cooking; he was also the first person to recover from the Trant and paralyzed patient calls by the figures. He started to look around the room searching for Tsuna. _' I won't forget them if they hurt Jūdaime.'_ While frantically searching with his eyes he finally we saw tsuna holding a sleeping Lambo. _'I'm glad Jūdaime is ok.' _Gokudera looked over for he had finally realized the he was being held by someone."Aniki!" He shouted just before he fainted in his sisters arms once more.

The commotion Gokudera caused,drew everyone's attention away from the figures. Everyone seemed to be thankful for the calamity cost for the all had a look of relief on the basis as a look at the bomber.

* * *

With everyone's trancelike state broken the Reborn decided that he should get some Tsuna's family away from this situation. _' Tsuna's going to need more training after this if he doesn't know what to do in these types of situations. He needs to not show fear and get his family as far as possible them.' _Well Reborn had to admit he wasn't really sure what to do him self as questions began to form in his mind. _' what if their here for one of us? What if they plan on destroying the Acorbaleno? Or the Vongola? Well I guess I'll find out soon.'_"Bianchi"

"Yes my love," came her cheerful reply despite the dark aura that lingered in the room.

Reborn tilted his fedora down over his eyes to hide the look of concern that came across."Take Gokudera and Lambo home. Colonello I want you to take Kyoko home. Ryoheī take Kyoko's friend Hana home. Yamamoto I want you to go and try to contact the other Acorbaleno." They all stared at Reborn until he yelled at them. "Now!"

They all quickly began to move. Ryoheī walking over to grab Hana. Bianchi then walking over to Tsuna to grab Lambo. Colonello hopping in Kyoko's arms. All while Yamamoto talked to Reborn about how to contact the other Acorbaleno.

"Yo. Reborn,kora!" Colonello yelled. "How do we get out of here?"

"This way." Reborn said while opening a door to secret passage in the ground. With that they all filed out going to complete the mission Reborn gave them. "Oi. Mukuro go get Brianna and Hibari go and grab Hikaru and take them away from here. Hibari and Mukuro both went to go and collect the girls. The figures didn't seem to agree with Reborn's plans for Brianna though. They sent their chains out and captured her and the chains started to pull her towards them.

Hibari looked over and stared at his omnivore wondering if she would be taken by them also. He stood watching and analyzing her every move.

"What do you want with her?" Hikaru asked them.

"I'm also curious as to why the Vindice would want an innocent girl."Reborn said curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Hn" Hibari said as if to say I'm curious to.

"We don't need to explain ourselves to you." Jäger said while his chain stopping their movement.

"Oya,Oya. I believe you do. I would like a good reason for why you are taking my little bunny away from me." Mukuro said while preparing to attack the Vindice if they didn't answer him.

"Rokudo Mukuro," Jäger said authoritatively. "Do you wish to be locked in Vindicare again if you don't i advise you to put down your weapon and back off."

"If you let my little bunny go then maybe I will." Mukuro snapped

* * *

When Hibari saw that his omnivore was not on the target list for the Vindice he began to walk towards her.Jäger now deciding that Mukuro's threats were empty made his chains move again. Hibari then looked at the herbivore being dragged away and saw a trail of blood. His eyes quickly darted to his omnivore as when he saw the tears that she began to shed.

Anger grew within Mukuro as he watched his little bunny being hurt by the Vindice. No matter how much he wanted to attack though he couldn't. He knew the Vidice was a force that one would not interfere with and he had no plans on going back even if he had to sacrifice his new toy.

* * *

Hikaru watched them drag her friend across the concrete. Tears could not help but to fall from her eyes as she watched her friend suffer and bleed. She looked to her left and saw Hibari there. Comforting her well not really but he was trying and that was all that mattered to her. She then proceeded to look at Tsuna who seemed to be having an internal conflict on how to save the girl. Now she stared at Mukuro and saw the fear and anger that gleamed in his eye. _' he must be devastated that he can't help her because it's the Vindice he's dealing with maybe he isn't such a bad person. If he cares that much for someone he just met.'_ She then saw Reborn's pet chame**Leon Leon **transform into a gun.

* * *

"Help me!" Brianna screamed. "It hurts! Hikaru! Tasukete!"

"Bri!" Hikaru screamed and started to run toward her friend. Hikaru just couldn't take it anymore she just couldn't stand to see one of best friends in the entire universe being hurt like this. It seems that Reborn couldn't take it either."Tsuna go help her." Reborn said as he shot a HDW bullet at Tsuna but instead of hitting Tsuna the bullet hit Hikaru,who had been running to go and help her friend. The movement of the chains pulling Brianna stopped once more. All attention turned to the Hikaru who just got hit with a HDW bullet.

* * *

TASUKETE - help me

A/N : can you guess what will happen to Hikaru my lovely readers.

Will she live

will she die

please review,follow or favorite I refuse to put chapter 3 out till I get 8 reviews


End file.
